In recent years, an image sensor (an infrared sensor) having sensitivity to an infrared region has been commercialized. In a light-receiving element used for this infrared sensor, a photoelectric conversion layer including a group III-V semiconductor such as InGaAs (indium gallium arsenide), for example, is provided, and electric charges are generated through the absorption of infrared light in this photoelectric conversion layer (photoelectric conversion is performed). Various proposals have been made for a device structure of such a light-receiving element or an imaging device (for example, PTL 1).